Pay backGone wrong
by DragonsGothic
Summary: Theodore and Blaise want to let Draco pay for setting them up but it doesn't go as planned. Slash mmm


I don't own Blaise Draco or anyone else. (Sniff sniff)

Now on to the story:

**Pay Back time…Gone Wrong.**

Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott slipped into the dark room trying not to make a sound as they looked at the person sleeping softly on the bed. Theodore took another step but stumped his toe against the bed making the person in it groan and turn.

Blaise chuckles softly: "Can you be anymore LOUDER and more CAREFUL?" he smirked as the other Slytherin gritted his teeth at the pain in his toe while glaring at him.

"Shut up ok, and lets see what we can do about OUR little dragon, alright? Theodore said with a growl because he was still gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Fine, fine but do remember it has to be good. We have to make him pay for setting us up like that." Blaise said with an evil little smirk charming his face.

Theo looked at him as if he just grew a second head and then an idea popped into his head. "I've got it, why don't we…" He leant over to Blaise and whispered the plan into the other boy's ear. Who started smiling again as he heard the plan.

Theo looked at Blaise as Blaise chuckled over the plan again and again. He knew it was funny but that funny? He shook his head at his boyfriend's sparkling mad eyes. He knew Blaise was attracted to Draco but he didn't mind, as he himself was also attracted to the blonde.

Slowly they walked closer to the bed, till they stood on both sides. They slowly lifted the blanket and slipped into the bed. They lay down and the blonde sighed at the new heat sources in his bed. They soon fell into a deep slumber.

**The next day in the early morning:**

Theodore woke up with something lying in his arms. Thinking it was Blaise he only sighed and smelled the person's blonde hair. Taking in a strong sent of vanilla and strawberries.

His eyes shot open while different things shot threw his head. Blonde hair? Smelling like vanilla and strawberries that was not Blaise, definitely NOT Blaise. He looked around him and at the person snuggled in his arms. He noticed Blaise lying at the other side of the blonde and relaxed a little. He unwrapped one of his arms from the blonde and poked Blaise a couple of times till Blaise lifted his head from the pillow.

Blaise sat up as he felt something poking him. He looked next to him and saw his boyfriend with the blonde snuggled into him. He chuckled as Draco sighed in Theo's chest.

Theo didn't really like the way Draco was completely snuggled up to him and seeing his boyfriend chuckling at it didn't help.

He glared at Blaise as Blaise lay back down and snuggled against Draco's back, who was still asleep not realising or noticing what was going on around him.

Blaise knew his boyfriend was getting pissed at him but he also knew that they had to stick to the plan he just hoped Draco wouldn't get to mad because if that happened they would really get into trouble. Seeing as Draco's magic was stronger than theirs was, and when he was mad he sometimes had trouble controlling his magic. That really embarrassed him though.

Suddenly Theo started feeling eyelashes moving softly over his skin meaning that Draco was starting to wake.

Blaise opened his eyes as he felt a groan going threw Draco's body. He knew Draco was starting to wake up. This was the moment they'd been waiting for. He looked over Draco's shoulder and saw Theo looking anxiously at the Draco's face that was still snuggled up in his chest. He saw Theo gulp and knew that Draco was opening his eyes.

Draco groaned as he felt two heat sources next to him on both sides. He tried opening his eyes and finally succeeded and looked straight into a chest. He tried to move his arms but discovered that they lay under whoever was laying next to him. As he tried to move he felt another presence behind him. He didn't really like this seeing as he went to bed yesterday ALONE. He slowly peeked up and looked straight into the face of Theodore Nott who was clenching his eyes shut. If Theo was lying in front of him, that meant that Blaise was probably lying behind him. Theo still had his eyes closed and Draco moved so his mouth was near Theo's. Draco leaned forward and kissed Theo hard on the lips.

Theo clenched his eyes shut and tried not to move. He felt Draco move next to him and opened his eyes immediately when he felt a pair of warm soft lip cover his mouth. He groaned as a tongue stroked his lips asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and felt a tongue swirling around his own. He closed his eyes again as passion took over.

Blaise saw Draco kiss Theo hard on the lips and his eyes nearly bulked out when he saw Draco asking to enter HIS BOYFRIENDS mouth by licking Theo's lips. To his surprise Theo allowed Draco inside his mouth and the two soon were kissing fiercely, while he was left gaping at them. This wasn't the plan. He soon got an idea and slipped his arms around Draco's waist and started placing kisses on the creamy white skin. He felt Draco's moans vibrating threw his body.

Theo felt Draco moan and opened his eyes to see Blaise his arms slipping back around Draco's waist while at the same time he was placing kisses over the blonde's neck and shoulders. Draco groaned against his lips as Blaise licked a certain place over and over again.

Draco groaned and moaned as a tongue swirled around his own tongue and another tongue was licking and sucking around his collarbone. He felt himself growing hard and bucked his hips against Theo's.

Blaise and Theo both felt it and Theo had opened his eyes to look at Blaise while Draco kept his eyes closed and continued kissing Theo. Blaise grinned and placed his hands on Draco's hips. He slipped his fingers around the rim of Draco's boxers and pulled them down quickly. Theo felt hands on his hips and Draco pulled Theo's boxer's down also. Theo turned on his back rolling Draco with him who was now lying on his stomach and in between his legs but continued kissing him.

Blaise pulled down his own boxers and grabbed Draco's hips and turned him around so that Draco had to brake the kiss with Theo as he was now lying on his back on Theo's stomach. He immediately attacked the soft pink swollen lips and kissed them roughly.

Draco had to brake the kiss he was sharing with Theo as he got turned around roughly but he didn't need to wait as another mouth covered his roughly. He felt a hand rubbing over his thighs going higher and higher making him harder. A finger brushed the tip of his shaft and he moaned loudly. The hand was gone as soon as he had came so he groaned softly. He felt the finger return, only now at his entrance and it slipped inside of him. Another finger soon joined the first and Draco moaned till the fingers both slipped out. He opened his eyes and looked into Blaise's blue ones.

Theo felt Draco moan and groan against his chest and moved his hands around on Draco's chest. Rubbing them over the blonde's nipples and pushing and stroking his fingers into Draco's belly button. He felt Draco moan and groan with pleasure at the things Blaise and he were doing to him.

Blaise slipped his finger into Draco and another finger soon followed. He pulled them out and saw Draco open his eyes. He grabbed Draco's hips and positioned his cock in front of Draco's entrance and pushed in, in one swift movement. He felt Draco bucking his hips against his and pushed in deeper.

Draco moaned as Blaise moved in and out of him and Theo was pinching and rubbing his nipples and belly button. He felt Theo's shaft grow against his back and knew they were all soon going to come.

Theo moaned as he felt Draco's movements rubbing against his dick and balls. He felt the vibrations threw Draco and felt himself growing harder.

When they couldn't take it anymore all three of them came. Blaise spilling his semen inside of Draco and Draco came over himself and Blaise. Theo came against the small of Draco's back.

Blaise pulled out off Draco and lay down besides Theo while pulling Draco with him to lie between them. As they lay on the bed Draco sighed. "What were you guys actually doing in my bed?"

Blaise and Theo looked at each other neither knowing how to answer that. Draco looked at them waiting for answers.

They both looked at Draco before attacking Draco's lips. The question immediately forgotten.

THE END

Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
